1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body pillow. More particularly, the present invention involves a multiple position contoured body pillow having an elongated somewhat oblong or oval shape. The pillow has a longitudinally extending back portion having a contoured inner peripheral edge adapted to fit the spinal curvature of a user and a substantially straight outer peripheral edge. The pillow is further provided with transversely extending symmetrically curved U-shaped arms attached to the ends of the main body section, the arms being adjustable such that they may be repositioned in an inward (toward the main body section) conformation. Each arm is designed in such a way that it “springs back” into position if pulled away, or abducted, from the main body section of the pillow to create the sensation of snugness against the body of a user. The first symmetrically curved arm is provided at the terminal end thereof with a pocket adapted to contain a foldable fabric pouch for storing remote controls, small books, and the like.
2. Prior Art
There are a number of patents that show or relate to body support pillows. It is believe to be novel to provide a multiple position contoured body pillow with hinged arms adapted to support the body of a person in a secure position while the person is seated or lying down.
A preliminary patentability search was conducted on this invention and the following listed references were uncovered in the search.
Patent No.NameDateDes. 201,492JacobsonJun. 29, 1965Des. 382,435Schaffner, et al.Aug. 19, 1997Des. 409,038Rojas, Jr., et al.May 4, 1999Des. 419,819BartoliFeb. 1, 2000Des. 420,845RumageFeb. 22, 2000Des. 431,745JacksonOct. 10, 2000Des. 453,653TunnellFeb. 19, 20023,899,797GunstAug. 19, 19754,173,048VaraneyNov. 6, 19794,624,021HofstetterNov. 25, 19864,901,384EaryFeb. 20, 19905,097,551SmithMar. 24, 19925,987,674SchaffnerNov. 23, 19996,052,848KellyApr. 25, 20006,088,854BrownriggJul. 18, 20006,499,164LeachDec. 31, 2002
The above patents are not considered to be particularly pertinent to the present invention.
The Jackson patent (Des. 431,745) discloses a head and body pillow with a pocket attached at the top corner of the pillow.
Gunst U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,797 discloses an inflatable member which is adjustable to create various configurations and is used as a structural component for a piece of furniture.
Varaney U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,048 discloses a pillow having a substantially “U” shape which can encircle a user. Varaney has a uniform thickness preventing the pillow from retaining a “folded” position.
Hoffstetter U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,021 discloses a contoured cushion adapted to fit the torso and between the legs of a user.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,551 discloses a contoured pillow adapted to provide skeletal support.
Kelly U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,848 is a “U” shaped pillow adapted to be positioned into a number of shapes to accommodate the user.
Leach U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,164 was issued to the present inventor and is a body pillow having a different shape than the present invention but a similar purpose.